The present invention relates generally to an electrical connector and, more particularly, to an electrical connector for use with a battery having upper and lower terminals.
Batteries are in common use in portable and small electrical apparatus, such as calculators, clocks, wristwatches, hearing aids, IC cards, car alarm activators, etc., to provide an electric current to electronic components mounted therein, such as a circuit board, LED, or other electronic devices. Typically, the electrical connection between the battery and the electronic component is made by a pair of stamped and formed metal contacts. The two contacts often have a different configuration, and the assembly of the two parts into the apparatus housing increases the cost of the apparatus. Furthermore, frequently due to the configuration of the contacts, the battery connector has a higher profile than is desired for some applications.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a simple, low cost, low profile battery connector.
It is another object of the invention to provide such a battery connector that is integrated with an input/output connector for use with an IC card.